una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz
by Anne grandchester Andrew
Summary: es una nuevo capitulo, donde me dio una idea tan super, ¿ que pasaria si terry le pidiera una ultima noche, a candy antes de esa fria noche, pero ...si la separacion de sus padres regresa al presente y candy queda embarazada? descubranlo en "una Nueva Oportunidad para ser Feliz"
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no son mios le pertenecen a **_Kyoko Mizuki._** la historia que s llevara acabo es completamente mia.

Me voy

Te acompaño…

No, no vale la pena

Déjame te acompaño..

¡Pero no!¡Déjame!

¡No, te acompaño!

Si haces eso va a ser mas todavía más triste…

Perdía, la perdía para siempre… su razón para vivir…de inmediato sus piernas reaccionaron de inmediato.

¡Candy!- pronuncio su nombre mientras corría para alcanzarla y la abrazo por la cintura.

No quiero dejarte partir…en un sollozo Terry, no aguanto más el llanto- me gustaría que este instante durase una eternidad-después de un silencio profundo-regálame una noche, tan solo una noche, en la que se que pude ser amado por la única mujer que estará en mi vida.

A mí también me gustaría esta, una noche con el ser que amo…

Los dos salieron del hospital, rumbo al departamento de Terry, se fueron en silencio al llegar, se abrazaron, como si de eso dependiese su vida, el llanto de inmediato se hizo presente, continuaron con un beso, un beso de tanta entrega de amor luego ese beso se izo insuficiente las ropas estorbosas.

Te amo Candy..Te amo tanto…..-susurraba Terry mientras despojaba a candy de las prendas que llevaba, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él.

Terry empezó a besar su cuello, bajando hasta los grandes senos, donde se la paso un gran rato mordisqueando y lambiendo, candy no aguanto más y empezó a Gemir de tanto placer, que Terry le proporcionaba, ella no se quedo atrás y su mano empezó a bajar por su pantalón y empezar a acariciar su erección que ya estaba más que lista, el no se quedo atrás y empezó a gemir su nombre. Candy en su interior disfrutaba ese hermoso sonido al escuchar su nombre del ser que ella amaba con locura, pero le dolía que esas caricias, y ese amor fueran a llegar a ser de otra.

Terry no pudo aguantar más y su mano fue a llegar a la intimidad femenina de candy, y empezó a masajearlo, y a introducir un dedo, para luego seguir con otros dos.

Terry!

Entre caricias y besos por fin llego el momento de convertirse en un ser en cuerpo y alma.

Terry se posiciono entre las piernas de su amada.

Dolerá un poco..

No importa, contigo el dolo es nada…

Te amo lo sabías?

No más que yo…

Y así fue como Terry empezó a penetrarla, primero lento para continuar más rápido ese hermoso vaivén que los dos recitaban, no tenia comparación alguna.

Fue así como la lleno por complejo….

Pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor como sus cuerpos así lo mandaban….

Un hermoso rayo de sol se asomo por la ventana y esos ojos zafiros empezaron a abrirse, sonrió por un instante al recordar lo que paso la noche anterior, pero al percatarse que en su lado no había nadie, su rostro se transformo a una de desconcierto.

Pensó que todo había sido un sueño…. Su semblante se entristeció…..

Cruzaste esa puerta y te fuiste  
no fuiste capaz de decirme adiós  
los dos sabíamos que iba a haber un final  
La monotonía nos iba matando  
pensé que podría cambiarlo y inútil fue de nada sirvió  
Sin importar si sufro no voy a olvidarte  
así dejo ir también a mi corazón a un frío y gris cielo  
la época en que sonreías es lejana  
ya no puedo recordarla  
quizás solo eras una ilusión  
Te miraba fijamente  
mientras escapabas sin luchar  
aquel final había llegado sin avisar  
me enfermaba cada vez mas deje nuestro cuarto hecho un desastre  
son restos de lo que no pude salvar  
Incluso si doy mi amor a otra persona  
mi corazón se quedara en el sitio que escogió aquel frío y gris cielo  
mi vista poco a poco va fallando  
todo a teñido de un tono grisáceo  
te llevaste todo el calor ¿qué hago ahora?  
el tiempo parece ir muy rápido  
trae el mañana y se vuelve a esconder  
una y otra vez  
Sin importar si sufro no voy a olvidarte  
así dejo ir también a mi corazón a un frío y gris cielo  
la época en que sonreías es lejana  
ya no puedo recordarla  
quizás solo eras una ilusión

Continuara….

esta cancion la saque de una de vocaloid que me inspiro mucho aqui les dejo el link

watch?v=l86DGDjewws


	2. Chapter 2

Eran como las 7:30 Am de la mañana y candy se encontraba en la estación de trenes de nueva york, estaba a punto de partir, en seguida cerró los ojos eh inmediato empezó a ver, todos esos hermosos días que paso a su lado en escocía, en el colegio san pablo, su primer beso y ahora, su entrega de amor; las lagrimas no se demoraron en aparecer en su hermoso rostro.

Terry…. Porque fuimos tan débiles… porque nuestras vidas no fueron hechas para estar juntos…porque… no entiendo… pero no puedo volver a tus brazos, a pesar del amor que te profeso, no puedo permitirme el lujo de ser feliz a tu lado aun sabiendo que ella arriesgo su vida por ti, y te ama más que yo- una y otra vez sus pensamientos y su mente pensaban que era la mejor decisión pero su corazón no se lo permitía.

Una semana después….

Chicago. 7:30 pm

Hay mucha personas- a lo lejos candy logro divisar a una chica que estaba cantando, una melodía ella por su parte no dudo en acercarse y escucharla con atención.

No pude hablar

Ni una frase pronunciar

Pues jamás pensé que te

Volvería a encontrar

Y ahora este deseo

Que enterré en mi corazón

Ah empezado a hacerme daño al pensar en ti…

Y ahora que yo

Vuelvo a verte sonreír

Es como si nunca hubieras

Llegado a marchar…

Las personas se iba alejando, y esa chica que tenía una capucha, por un momento se detuvo y le regalo una tierna sonrisa a candy, eta por su parte solo se sorprendió y no tardo mucho en devolverle el favor.

Veo que has sufrido una gran pérdida, no por algo te has acercado a escuchar mi voz con esta melodía.

Eh.. yo.. yo solo me acerque por que tienes una hermosa voz.

Es verdad que la tengo pero las personas solo me ven y se alejan tu por en cambio te has quedado a escucharme.

Eh.. yo disculpa…

No tienes por qué disculparte, quieres oír el resto?

c-claro…

Vamos pero no seas tímida, la continuación es hermosa pero a la vez es dolorosa, solo escucha y sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Este sentimiento siempre

Me deja sin dormir

Pues son tus recuerdos los que

Me obligan a llorar

Solo dímelo

Si en algo te he fallado

Solo dímelo

Si acaso te hice daño

Tanto que te ame

Con locura y con pasión

y que estuve esperándote

Para verte una vez mas

Ya me da igual

Si me muero de una vez

Solo puedo que

Vuelvas pronto, por favor

Mi amor…

Quise pensar que sin ti estaría bien

Que aunque estuviera sola

Podría continuar

Sin embargo cuando intento

Forzarme a dormir

En mis sueños solo te veo a ti

y a nadie mas

Solo dímelo

Si en algo te he fallado

Solo dímelo

Si acaso te hice daño.

Tanto que te ame

Con locura y con pasión

Y que estuve esperándote

Para verte una vez más

Ya me da igual si me muero de una vez

Solo pido que vuelvas pronto por favor

Tanto que te ame con locura y con pasión

Y que estuve esperándote

Para verte una vez más

Ya me da igual

Si me muero de una vez

Solo pido que

Vuelvas pronto, por favor

Mi amor…..

Mi amor …..

En ese momento candy empezó a derramas las lágrimas.

Perdón, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal…

n-no te preocupes.. es hermosa tu canción….es verdad… ahora que la escucho completa me recuerda a alguien que fue muy preciado para mí.

Vamos chica pecosa, no llores.

Es raro, porque el también me llamaba de esa manera.

Emmmm….

No te preocupes, me hace feliz recordarlo…

La chica de la capucha, se quedo pensando un rato y mirando a candy de una manera como si fuera un espécimen raro al que tenían que observar e investigar.

Por lo que me muestran tus ojos, has sufrido bastante, me dejarías hacerte un pequeño cambio?

Claro- no sabía que hacia pero realmente le agradaba esa chica tan misteriosa.

La chica se coloco a tras de candy y soltó sus dos coletas, y de inmediato la peino con solo media coleta y unos cuántos risos cayendo por su cien.

Así estas más hermosa, pequeña chica pecosa, pero como te decía. Por lo que veo tu vida ah sido mala, que te parece sentarnos un rato y platicamos?

De acuerdo.

En una pequeña banca que se encontraba en el parque las dos chicas se sentaron a platicar.

Es un donde que tengo, poder ver atraves de los ojos a las personas. Sé que creerás que soy algo extraña y toda chiflada, pero no puedes negar lo que tus ojos dicen, o si me lo negaras?

Bueno, no soy del tipo de personas que les hablan de sus vidas a los demás, pero si.

Bingo! Vez que tenía razón, y tampoco tienes buenas amistades.

En eso fallaste, claro que tengo muchos amigos que nunca me harían daño.

Si fueran tus amigos, porque una vez te lastimaron?

De que hablas?- a candy le empezaba a dar algo de miedo a esa chica desconocida.

Para que veas que soy amable te recitare una canción, solo porque tu corazón es puro y ave si entiendes lo que has hecho mal.

Ahora si candy pensó que la chica estaba más que chiflada, en un momento le dice de sus amistades y después le recita una canción, pero no dijo nada solo recibió ese hermoso regalo de la chica desconocida.

Mis lágrimas han comenzado a recorrer mi piel  
Ya tu sonrisa se perdió, y sé que debí haberte dicho  
Quédate aquí, quédate aquí, siempre junto a mí  
No quiero ~que me dejes sola pues muero sin ti

Solía sentirme siempre mal, que no tenía valor  
pero tu amor me devolvió las ganas de seguir viviendo  
Gracias por tu amor, por darme tu calor  
Por la fuerza que~ me diste  
Preciosos momentos que atesoraré

"Aunque el tiempo pase sin tregua  
yo te seguiré recordando y esperando..."

No vayas a olvidar  
que solo no estás  
en el corazón siempre estaremos unidos

Desde que te amé supe que tendría que aprender  
la tristeza que ahora siento en mi interior

Donde exista un final, otro destino nacerá  
pues la vida es así  
Aún conservo la memoria de tu última sonrisa antes de partir  
Las fuerzas me has dado  
para seguir

Sé que es cuestión de tiempo  
para volverte a ver  
La distancia no importará, pues te llevo dentro  
Tantos hermosos sueños que solíamos tener

Todos los gratos recuerdos  
nunca los olvidaremos  
Pues sé  
que estarán guiando nuestro  
camino.

Cuando termino la canción, candy sintió una enorme vacío que la acompaño y empezó a procesar la letra.

No estaré mucho tiempo aquí me iré a conseguir un trabajo en nueva york en la compañía de _S_ _Standford como una actriz, me han pedido que vaya, por que la compañía en la que yo trabajaba en Londres cayó en banca rota. Así que me ofrecieron un trabajo haya. No sé si llegaste a escuchar de mi la famosa Actriz Anne_ Frederick?

No creo- contesto de inmediato candy ante la pregunta de anne.

Pues la verdad no debiste de conocerme, puesto que no trabajaba en una grande compañía, solo trabajaba por pasión y gusto a la actuación. Solo estoy aquí en una as mini vacaciones.

Ya veo.. y si eres una actriz….- en ese momento anne levanta su mano y la interrumpe.

Porque estoy cantando en la calle pues es una pregunta simple, pues porque me encanta la música y cantarla es un hobby, crear mis propias canciones también lo es, cuando sea una gran actriz y sea reconocida te mandare un boleto a una de mis funciones que te parece chica pecosa?

Emmm… supongo que está bien…

Rayos ya me encontraron- en ese momento apareció un carruaje y salieron dos hombres, e iban preguntando a las personas.

A que te refieres?.- pregunto candy aun poco incrédula.

Pues veras, soy la hija del duque de George Frederick Ernest Albert rey del Reino unido, solo que me escape, y mi padre me quiere devuelta, así que uso esta peluca, y tu eres Candice White Ardley?.

Co-como es que supiste mi nombre?

Es fácil yo también estudie en el Real colegio San Pablo, pero algún día de estos te diré quien soy y de mi pasado, te lo confió por que tus ojos me dices que eres muy confiable. Así que si me disculpas, me retiro- Anne estaba a punto de irse- Que tonta soy se me olvido pedirte tu dirección, para saber a donde mandar las cartas, me arias un papel donde está tu dirección?.

Claro….- candy saco un papel y empezó a escribir- aquí tienes.

Gracias, pronto veras mi rostro por todas partes, un su permiso chica pecosa; recuerda que eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

Candy se quedo perpleja ante las últimas palabras de anne, y sabia que por alguna extraña razón le agradaba. Solo que era un poco rara y sacaba temas sin concluir unos.

Continuara…..

Me tarde un poco ,y disculpen la falta de ortografía, ta también el otro cap qu e le falto acción, pero aun soy nueva ante eso del las relaciones y las descripciones, espero y ponder mejorar y que lo disfruten gracias

watch?v=ttAJ-kddqJ0&list=UUoDyvodZdmC7n6tXStg6k9g

watch?v=VVdI14abPRc


	3. Chapter 3

Nueva york

Un mes después…

Buenos días señor, pero usted sabe donde se encuentra la compañía de _Standford?-pregunto la chica a un hombre alto, castaño_, con una larga cabellera ojos color azul zafiro, unos hermosos labios y bastante guapo pero lamentablemente no se podía distinguir todo el rostro, puesto que llevaba una bufanda y un gorro.

Claro que la conozco- respondió de inmediato el hombre.

Me aria el favor de llevarme a ese lugar?- pregunto un poco apenada y con un rubor en las mejillas.

Disculpe, pero ahora estoy de camino al hospital, pero le puedo dar la dirección- en ese momento el hombre saca un papel y con un bolígrafo escribe en la hojita- ten con esta dirección no te perderás.

Gracias-amablemente Anne le sonríe al hombre que no dudo en ayudarla.

Veamos.. espero y no perderme- Anne se detuvo unos instantes y se quedo mirando a un punto fijo- a mi no me engañas Terrence, ah pasado 13 años que te vi por primera vez y aun no te eh olvidado, me extraña que el este aquí en nueva york y no en Londres con su padre; ah pero a mí que me importa yo vengo a lo que vengo.

Chicago

Pequeña estas bien?

Claro Albert, solo estoy un poco mareada.

Pequeña, me prometiste que iríamos al hospital a ver si era normal, que en una semana te estés mareando seguido y en las mañanas unos pequeños mareos..

Lo sé Albert, pero veras que es algo realmente normal, no te preocupes.

Candy salió como de costumbre a su trabajo- buenos días clara- candy saludo a una enfermera que iba pasando ya tenía días que ellas tenían una hermosa amistad.

Buenos días candy, como estas?

Bien.

Me alegro, pero el doctor Lenar me aviso que quería vete en su despacho.

Espero que esta vez no me rete, veamos para que será, gracias.

Suerte candy, recuerda no decir cosas de mas entendido

Claro no te preocupes- de inmediato candy se fue a la oficina del doctor Lenard- candy llego de inmediato y toco la puerta.

Adelante-se escucho su voz que le permitía el paso a la joven.

Buenos días doctor lenard, se puede saber para que me mando a llamar?

Veras candy esto no es algo fácil de decir, pero me meto que estas despedida.

Ah candy la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua-Pero cómo es posible eso, si yo no eh hecho nada malo.

Lo siento candy, pero me temo que ya no serás aceptada en este hospital y ningún otro, así que tendrás que buscar otra ocupación.

Dígame quien fue el que le exigió expulsarme del hospital?- candy está ya un poco moleta pero mantuvo la voz clara.

Candy… que relación tienes con la familia leagan?

Así que fue neil… gracias por todo doctor lenard, no lo molestare mas, con su permiso.

Y fue así como candy salió del hospital en busca de un nuevo trabajo.

Nueva york.

Así que tu eres _Anne_ Frederick-empezó Robert Hathaway a leer el expediente de la Hermosa chica que tenía enfrente suyo.

Así es yo era de la compañía "West End" en Londres, la compañía quebró y el director que dilo la recomendación de esta grandiosa compañía en nueva la chica morena.

Pero me temo que ahora los actores están a punto de partir a una gira ya que la obra de romeo y Julieta es un gran éxito, no te molestaría espera a que acabe y puedas presentarte, empezara la gira mañana y terminara como dentro de tres meses, no te molestaría?

En lo absoluto si ya está en una gira, me temo que no podre hacer nada, pero que tenga claro señor Hathaway, que no me daré por vencida y seré la más famosa actriz de esta compañía y de todo el continente americano.

Esos son los entusiasmos que buscamos en esta compañía, pero si gusta podemos hacerle una prueba y podemos dar unos ensayos ahora.

Claro como usted mande señor Hathaway.

Oh solo dígame Robert, señorita Frederick.

Como usted diga Robert, solo con la condición que usted se refiera a mí como Anne.

Y fue así como la hermosa chica, morena empezó su ensayo, para demostrar lo talentosa que era.

Espera, que te parece si actúas con uno de nuestros actores?

En lo absoluto creo que me vendría bien.

Terry- y fue así como el chico castaño fue a llegar al escenario donde esta Robert esperándolo.

Buenos días Robert.

Hola Terry, me gustaría saber si nos arias el favor de ensayar un poco con nuestra invitada.

Claro, no veo el problema- esto último lo dijo con desgano que no paso por alto en Anne y Robert Bien empecemos.

ROMEO: Jamás ame hasta ahora. Pues mis ojos, nunca vieron belleza como esta. _Si acaso con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdóname. Mis labios, cual peregrino ruboroso borraran la ma_ncha con un tierno beso.  
JULIETA: El peregrino ha errado el camino aunque parece devoto. El palmero solamente ha de besar manos de santo, de palma a palma, es un beso de santo.  
ROMEO: El santo tiene labios igual que el palmero.  
JULIETA: Si peregrino, labios que son para rezar.

anne, no pudo ocutar un leve rubor en sus mejillas, todo lo que Terry estaba diciendo, le parecía muy real, pero ella tenía que ganarse un lugar en la compañía así que no dejo que esos sentimientos, la empezaran a traicionar. ROMEO: Entonces queridas santa, que los labios hagan lo que las manos o habrá desesperación

JULIETA: Los santos no intervienen, aunque oyen súplicas.  
ROMEO: Y mientras rezo, óyeme con serenidad. En el momento del beso, anne pudo sentir como en su estomago salían como unas mariposas, se sintió a gusto en esos labios, pero pudo reconocer que ese beso era tan frio, como si en su corazón solo existiera ese dolor y ese sufrimiento. Y de mis labios mi pecado mas expiado.  
JULIETA: En mis labios queda tu pecado.  
ROMEO: ¿El de mis labios? Están arrepentidos devuélveme mi pecado (la vuelve a besar)  
JULIETA: Besas con devoción.

Excelente, excelente, no cabe duda que mi amigo nos modo a una excelente actriz, estas contra tada anne, sabes que siempre escojo muy bien a mis actores, y siempre tardo, pero contigo es diferente, puesto que no necesitaste un libreto y esa actuación, expresa más que mil palabras.

Robert, si me permite, me tengo que retirar tengo que ir a ver a mi prometida..- la palabra prometida Terry lo decía con tanto odio y tanto dolor que anne lo pudo identificar al instante- le prometí que estaría con ella enseguida, ahora si me disculpa.

No tienes porque excusarte Terry, sabes que puedes.

Con su memiso me retiro- y así fue como Terry se marcho del escenario y fue a su camerino, paso alrededor de una hora ahí adentro, y en lo que anne terminada de arreglar su contrato, se fue a buscar al chico castaño

. Maldita sea como odio esta vida…- repetía una y otra vez Terry al salir por la puerta trasera de la compañía.

Buenas tardes terrence… Terry no tardo en voltear unos instantes a ver la persona que lo llamo y su mirada, visualizo a una hermosa chica de piel blanca y tersa, una hermosa cabellera negra, y unos hermosos ojos color café y un rostro tan hermoso y angelical, el de inmediato se percato que era la chica que ayudo con el ensayo, pero por un momento su mente lo traiciono y su mente reflejo lo que había perdido ya tiempo atrás, a una hermosa rubia, de unos ojos tan verdes un hermoso rostro rodeado por cientos de pecas y unos risos sujetados por sus coletas.

Candy…- y sin dudarlo se abrazo a la chica creyendo ser lo que perdió.

Eh..- anne se quedo petrificada sin saber cómo reaccionar al respecto- disculpe…pero yo no soy candy…

De inmediato Terry se dio cuenta de que no era su pecosa y era otra chica a quien permanecían en su brazos.

Yo.. disculpa mi atrevimiento y mi falta de cortesía, no era mi intención molestarte.

No tienes por qué disculparse, puesto que eh sido yo la que interrumpió sus pensamientos, mucho gusto mi nombre es Anne Frederick Ernest.

Encantado mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester...

Continuara…

porfin acabe el tercer cap, espero y sea de su agrado.

pero que piensan ustedes Anne es una amiga o enemiga.

ayudara a terry a volver con candy o ella intentara luchar por el amor de terry descubranlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno se que no nos conocemos, pero me gustaría invitarlo a tomar un café y charlar un rato, claro si no le molesta-esto último Anne se lo dijo en son de sarcasmo.

Me temo que no podre acompañarla bella dama, pero como ya me había excusado con anterioridad, puesto que tengo que ir a ver…-Terry no pudo terminar de hablar porque Anne lo interrumpió.

¿A quién? A su linda prometida del cual no está feliz y satisfecho con ese compromiso o es que ya no existe aquel chico tan rebelde que no dejaba que las monjas le impusieran las reglas?

¿Quién eres tú?- Terry quedo tan impactado con Anne como es que ella sabia tanto de su vida de rebelde en el san pablo.

Como dije, si me acompaña a tomar un café le contare como es que lo conozco o ¿me dirá que su prometida se molestara?-parecía que Anne le gustaba jugar un poco con la confusión de Terry.

Bien… supongo que no hay problema que charlemos un rato- Terry no parecía estar muy confiado con la chica, pero aun así decidió ir con ella.

Chicago.

Ahora que voy a hacer, no tengo trabajo y no puedo dejar a Albert solo con todos los gastos dios mío…- candy estaba sentada en una banca pensando que iba a ser para lograr conseguir un trabajo y no se podía dar el lujo de estar enferma, pero también le preocupaba una cosa; su periodo no le había llegado como cada mes eso era algo que le preocupaba- hay dios no otra vez- candy sentía las nauseas una vez más, por suerte no estaba lejos del de apartamento, su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y se desmayo.

Está bien señorita- candy al despertar, pudo darse cuenta de una voz masculina y por supuesto no se encontraba en la calle, más bien se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital ella podía identificar el olor a hospital.

C-claro, no se preocupe- contesto un poco somnolienta.

ella al alzar su vista no pudo evitar quedar en shock, puesto que sus ojos verdes vieron a un atractivo joven aproximadamente 19 años, piel blanca, pelo negro, sujetado por una coleta, su fleco cubría su ojo izquierdo, claro el único ojo que se lograba ver era color café oscuro.

Como se encuentra?-pregunto el joven.

Oh no quiero ser una molestia ya estoy bien- contesto candy tratando de levantarse.

Claro que no es molestia y mas para una chica tan linda como tu.- esto lo dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

P-pero enserio ya estoy bien- candy no sabía lo que decía.

Bueno, usted puede decir que está bien, pero su estado dice lo contrario.- el chico misterioso que estaba ahí, parecía ser un medico puesto que levaba un a bata blanca.

No sé lo que me sucedió, pero muchas gracias- una vez mas candy intento levantarse pero de inmediato las nauseas la invadieron de nuevo así que se levantó de inmediato y se fue al baño que estaba al frente de la recamara.

Un rato después de que candy terminara de vomitar se lavo la cara, se seco, pero por desgracia se acordó donde se encontraba un tanto apenada se fue a disculpar con el señor que estaba ahí.

y-yo d-disculpe, no era mi intención, no pedirle permiso p-pero..

Vamos no hay por qué disculparse, este es un hospital y aquí los enfermos son lo primero, pero entonces que decíamos de su salud?- el chico le brindo una hermosa sonrisa tan cálida y a la vez tan amistosa.

O disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Van Leonarth, soy médico de este hospital "Bernard Mitchell " aun no es muy conocido y necesitamos algunas enfermeras, pero no se preocupe que esta consulta sale por mi cuenta, pero antes dígame cuales son los malestares que presenta.

Candy se sentó al frente del escritorio de van.

Oh pero doctor, no quiero aprovecharme de su amabilidad.

No se preocupe tome asiento y dígame que le pasa.

Bueno doctor leonarth, mucho gusto soy yo candy White, y vera hace unos días que no me siento tan bien, bueno un mes aproximadamente y tengo vómitos matutinos, a veces mi cabeza da vueltas y la comida me da ascos, y…

y..? Vamos continúe que no me la comeré-dijo van con otra sonrisa encantadora.

Pues… en este mes…-para candy le resultada un poco incomodo y vergonzoso decirle a alguien algo tan intimo para ella.-En este mes, mi periodo no ah bajado y me preguntaba si eso llegaba a ser normal.

Veamos señorita White, usted es casada?- dijo van un poco desilusionado.

Oh no claro que no.- contesto de inmediato candy.

Pues estos síntomas son claros de embarazo, señorita Wihte usted ah tenido relaciones?

El rojo apareció en el rostro de candy que por obvia no pudo ocultar.-pues vera doctor…-candy tenía que pensar algo rápido, así que opto por aprovechar esto de la guerra.

Era juntada, y mi pareja se apunto para soldado al frente, y si llegamos a tener relaciones, pero no hace mucho mi pareja murió; pero… entonces hay posibilidades que yo este embarazada?.- dijo candy un tanto ilusionada por que posiblemente dentro de ella crezca un hijo de Terry, un recuerdo del hombre al que ah amado.

Pues si candy hay posibilidades que le parece si maña le hacemos unas pruebas de embarazo y ahí nos dirá si es positivo o negativa.

Muchísimas gracias doctor Lenonarth. Vamos candy no me digas doctor Leonarth que le parece van, así dejamos las formalidades a un lado que le parece señorita White.- vana pesar de que candy no era señorita a él le gusta referirse a ella así que en lugar de señora, era muy bonita para que él se refiriera así de ese modo.

Claro van, pero usted dígame candy que le parece.

Como digas candy, mañana no vemos que te vaya bien.

Y así fue como candy salió del hospital Bernard Mitchell-no lo puedo creer, un hijo de Terry, no hay dicha más grande que esta, a pesar de que no estamos juntos y el este por formar otra familia, al menos tengo un dulce recuerdo de él- así candy se toco el vientre y serró los ojos- o terrence no importa si tengo que criarte sola, pero te juro que nada te hará falta mientras este a tu lado hijo.

En el hospital.

Candy que hermoso nombre y mas para la mujer que es poseedora de ese nombre, si me esfuerzo puede que llegue a gustarte, no importa si estas embarazada de otro hombre, puedo hacerme cargo de tu hijo.- van suspiraba una y otra vez – que extraño en mi, nunca me eh enamorado y si es amor de verdad, creo que me gusta esta sensación, cuidare de ti como cuidare de esa chica que me enamoro.- fue así como van se fue a hacer sus deberes.

Nueva york.

Ya estamos aquí así que de que quieres hablarme señorita Frederick-Terry estaba un poco inquieto.

Vamos Terry es así como saludas a una vieja conocida?

No creo que nos hayamos visto en otra ocasión y si así fue mis más sinceras disculpas, puesto que yo no logro reconocerla-Terry quería acabar ya con esa plática.

Bueno iré directo al grano, pero antes dime como quieres que me refiera a ti, tengo más opciones te Terry, Terrence, Grandchester o mi ex prometido?...- esto Anne lo dijo un poco, con cara divertida.

De qué rayos estás hablando.?

Continuara…

Un poco tarde y más corto pero termine x3 al fin le dieron las buenos nuevas a candy, también el hermoso chico que conoció parece que quiere estar con ella, por que se enamoro de verdad (claro que no es como neal ) van ara las cosas con calma eh intentara conquistarla, como un hombre llega a conquistar a una mujer, con regalos, flores y algunos poemas, pero claro eso será después.

Avances de próximo cap.

Anne le rebelara a Terry porque se refirió a él cómo ex prometido, candy va a que realmente le confirmen su embarazo, Albert recuperara la memoria, Archie termina con Annie eh intenta conquistar a candy pero neal no se quedara atrás.


End file.
